


Колыбельная смерти

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Dead People, Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: После крушения самолета, мужчина пытается найти смысл жизни.





	Колыбельная смерти

Из дневника Джонатана Гордона:  
«…Сегодня пятый день как я хожу по лесу. У меня скоро закончиться еда и вода. Населенного пункта невидно. Я боюсь, что мне не хватит сил выбраться из леса…»  
***  
Я сел в аэропорте Сан- Франциска. Самолет был заполнен людьми и поэтому билет сюда я достал с трудом. День был трудным. Меня переводят в другой отдел, который находиться в Вашингтоне, и повышают зарплату, но мне от этого радостно было лишь частично. Почему-то последние месяцы для меня были очень грустными и пустыми. С каждым днем становилось труднее двигаться за течением, хотелось перемен или же спокойствия. Я разобраться в себе не мог. Сегодня попрощался с семьей. Обещал звонить и писать. Мама смотрела вслед уезжающему такси и смахивала слезы. Я опять ее опечалил.   
В динамике зазвучал голос стюардессы, и все пассажиры пристегнули ремни безопасности, готовясь к взлету. Рядом со мной сидела молодая женщина, лет тридцати. Темные волосы, аккуратные черты лица и нездоровая бледность. На вид она была маленькой, хрупкой и беззащитной. И заметно нервничала.  
-Боитесь летать? – спросил я, помогая пристегнуть ремень, который она еле держала в руках от волнения.  
-Только первые 5 минут. Пока самолет взлетает и набирает высоту. Потом я успокаиваюсь, но сегодня у меня дурное предчувствие,- она слабо улыбнулась.- Рокси Ван Грегори,- представилась она, и я пожал ее протянутую руку. Ее ладошка утонула в моей большой ладони.  
\- Джонатан Гордон, - я улыбнулся ей подбодряющее. – Так что у вас за предчувствие?  
Она схватилась руками за подлокотники и вздохнула:  
\- Просто такое впечатление что этот день последний. Я не могу избавиться от этого чувства.- Она посмотрела на меня, в ее зеленых глазах была грусть и отчаяние, но через секунду она справилась с собой. – Не берите в голову. Послушаете меня - начнете сами беспокоиться.   
\- Ничего страшного. Я и не думал даже беспокоиться. Просто хочется, что бы и вы тоже не задумывались над такими вещами.  
Она слабо кивнула в ответ. Самолет начал разгоняться до нужной для взлета скорости. Моя соседка сильнее вцепилась в подлокотники, ее пальцы побелели от напряжения, а глаза были крепко зажмурены. Я никогда не волновался из-за полетов и никогда не ощущал страха, но, глядя на бледную девушку, у меня по спине пробежал озноб. Я отвернулся от нее, теперь уже пытаясь самостоятельно успокоиться.  
Я почувствовал лишь облегчение, когда мы взлетели и плавно начали полет по заданному маршруту.   
***  
Спалось мне этой ночью плохо. В салоне горел свет, а девушка рядом что-то тихо бормотала во сне. Бросив идею выспаться, я решил просмотреть бизнес план, с которым мне придется работать ближайшее время. К третьему часу ночи я понял, что если не внести в него коррективы, то фирма может обанкротиться. Я зачеркнул пару строк в блокноте и отложил документы в кейс. Что ж, идеи можно рассказать моему начальству в Вашингтоне. Хотя не уверен, что они меня послушают…  
Самолет ощутимо тряхнуло. Девушка недовольно заворочалась во сне. Судя по ее быстрому дыханию и бормотанию, снились ей кошмары. Я не решился ее будить. Самолет покачнулся снова спустя 10 минут, на этот раз толчок был сильным, на кухне зазвенела посуда. Рокси всхлипнула и резко открыла глаза.  
\- Сейчас…- произнесла она хриплым после сна голосом и самолет начал терять высоту…  
***  
Голова жутко раскалывалась. Я с трудом приоткрыл глаза, их резануло ярким светом. Я попытался встать, но потерял равновесие и вновь упал. Подняться вышло только с десятой попытки, собрав все свои силы.   
Лишь поднявшись, я вспомнил, что произошло. Рев турбин, скрежет метала, крики людей, плачь ребенка и Рокси… Она же предсказала… Она же повернулась ко мне с бледным лицом и сказала…  
Я повернулся назад и увидел обломки самолета, разбросанные вещи и кровь.… Много крови и трупов. Я присел на корточки, обхватив голову руками. У меня не было не единой мысли о месте нахождения, дальнейших действиях и о том кто еще выжил … Душу затопило отчаяние.  
***  
Из дневника Джонатана Гордона:  
«…Мне часто сниться ночь перед падением, Рокси и ее безумные глаза. Я начинаю сходить с ума. Днем я разговариваю с ней, спрашиваю о том, как она узнала об этом, как узнала что именно сейчас. Вспоминаю ее окровавленное лицо. Я нашел ее в обломках самолета, она была в 10 метрах от меня. Из ее груди торчал осколок стекла, а лицо перепачкано кровью. Я обошел место аварии дважды, но так и не нашел выживших.…Доел сегодня последнюю еду, взятую из самолета. В кейсе остался бизнес план и бутылка виски. Скоро перестану писать дневник…»  
***  
Лес оборвался резко. Я вышел к горной реке на седьмой день.   
***  
Вода заканчивалась быстро. Я шел полем, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем говорила мне мама перед отъездом, но так ничего и не вспомнил кроме ее покрасневших от слез глаз.   
Сегодня костер погас быстро, и я проснулся, дрожа от холода и пытаясь согреться. Мне кажется странным, что никто из лесных хищников на меня не напал и не попытался. Наверное, этого я боялся больше всего - быть разодранным волком или медведем. Считаю спички в коробке на ночь, что бы мне снились цифры, а не Рокси., с ее безумными глазами и хриплым голосом. Думаю о лучшем, иногда жалею, что не умер со всеми.  
***  
«…-Я давно тебя ищу Джонатан. Как ты смог опять меня обмануть?- Прошептала Рокси. – Почему я до сих пор за тобой гоняюсь? Остановись. Дай себя поймать…»  
Я проснулся, слушая нервный стук своего сердца. Сегодня я ночевал возле камней в конце поля. Воздух пах травой и дымом. За горизонтом появлялись первые лучи солнца.  
***  
Я не собирался останавливаться и сдаваться. Не хотел, что бы она меня поймала. Я шел уже десятый день, руку оттягивал кейс, а губы пересохли от жажды. Вода закончилась еще вчера вечером, а нового ручья я так и не нашел. Меня преследовала навязчивая идея, что я хожу кругами. Что я снова когда-нибудь выйду к разрушенному самолету и увижу ее и всех остальных.   
Ночью лежу и считаю звезды на ясном небе. Мне не спиться.  
***  
Я попал в ее ловушку на четырнадцатый день.   
Я шел, едва волоча за собой ноги, пытаясь не упасть. Кейс я потерял еще вчера, а с ним бизнес план и дневник. Найденную позавчера воду я уже допил сегодня, и теперь мне нечего было нести в руках. Когда она вышла из тени деревьев мне навстречу, я подумал что это мираж. Я слабо отмахнулся от нее рукой и рухнул на землю.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Молодец. А ты боялся. Нужно было раньше остановиться и сдаться. Не нужно было бежать.  
Ее черные волосы развевал лесной ветер, когда она склонилась надомной. Ее губы шептали мне колыбельную, а руки укачивали. Она была прекрасна, с ней хотелось остаться, и я уже забыл, что решил не останавливаться и не сдаваться.   
\- Пойдешь со мной? – Спросила тихо она. – Я проведу тебя в беззаботный мир. Там тихо и спокойно. Тебе не нужно больше бегать.  
Я посмотрел на нее. Смерть улыбалась мне. Я ответила ей «Да».


End file.
